muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets: A Celebration of 40 Years (2004)
The Muppets: A Celebration of 40 Years is to be an upcoming television special airing on ABC Network in 2004. Muppet Cast * The Muppet Show Characters (speaking) * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Shakes, Bean Bunny, Statler and Waldorf, Chip, Yolanda Rat, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, Tatooey Rat, Bubba the Rat, Mildred Huxtetter, The Birdman, Fast Eddie, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Lips, Flash, Zoot, Animal, George the Janitor, Beauregard, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Clifford, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Link Hogthrob, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Bill, Gil, Jill, Droop, Lenny the Lizard, Koozebanian Phoob, Male Koozebanian Creature, Female Koozebanian Creature, Baby Koozebanian Creatures, Hilda, Gaffer, Afghan Hound, Baskerville the Hound, Foo-Foo, Muppy, Lyle the Dog, French Poodle, Dwayne, Rufus the Dog, Jim the Dog, Frank the Dog, Dogs, The Mutations, Doglion, Timmy Monster, Mean Mama, Bossmen, Thog, The Clodhoppers, Fletcher Bird, Green Frackle, Blue Frackle, Pink Frackle, Purple Frackle, Green-furred Frackle, Gray Frackle, Jade Green Frackle, Long-Beaked Frackle, Snake Frackle, Mo Frackle, Rizzo the Rat, Seymour, Pokey, Nigel the Director, Eugene (Muppets Tonight), Clarissa, Bill the Bubble Guy, Laundress, Undertaker, Mrs. Dilber, Old Joe, Beggar, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Bitte, David Hoggselhoff, Spamela Hamderson, Zippity Zap, Mr. Poodlepants, Elvises, Shakey Sanchez, Flower-Eating Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Wayne and Wanda, Captain Pighead, Snorty, Craniac, The Fazoobs, Flute-Snatcher, Beautiful Day Monster, Billy Bunny, The Turtle, The Termite, The Porcupine, Cecil Bear, Percival Bear, Edger Bear, Prairie Dogs, Raccoons, Woodland Animals, Bobo the Bear, Mama Fiama, Nigel the Conductor * The Muppet Show Background Characters (non-speaking) * Scooter, Robin the Frog, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, Troy, Bobby Benson, Pops, Louis Kazagger, Camilla the Chicken, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Dr. Julius Stangepork, The Newsman, Frogs, Pigs, Bears, Beth Bear, J.P. Grosse, Deer, Billy the Bear, Squirrel, Rabbits, Howard Tubman, Behemoth, One-Eyed Jack, Mad Monty, Calico, Old Tom, Black Dog, Spotted Dick, Real Old Tom, Dead Tom, Jowls, Muppets Tonight Band, Slim Wilson, Gramps, Bubba, Lou. Zeke, Lubbock Lou, Be-Bop, Twitch, Dog (Bunny Picnic), The Snail, Mother Bunny. Father Bunny, Digit, Leon, Lindbergh, Zondra, Vicki, Anthony, Fern, Hypocritic Oaf, Jacques Roach * Sesame Street Characters (speaking) * Ernie, Bert, Grover, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Elmo, Herry Monster, Count von Count, I.M. Pig, The Three Little Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf, Guy Smiley, Hoots the Owl, Ralphie, Frogs, Snuffy, Cookie Hood, Gulliver, Birds, Penguins, Chickens * Sesame Street Background Characters (non-speaking) * Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Zoe, Rosita, Lulu, Curly Bear, Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Narf, Mel, Stinky, Humphrey, Ingrid, Baby Natasha, Barkley, Masha, Honkers, Dingers, Phoebe, Googel, Simon Soundman, Buster the Horse, Forgetful Jones, Clementine, Betty Lou, Little Bird, Biff, Sully, Anything Muppets, Sesame Street Monsters, Deena, Pearl, Clancy, Poco Loco, Maurice Monster, Bruce Monster, Kermit the Forg, Harvey Monster, Grundgetta, Irvine, Grouches, Gray Grouch * Fraggle Rock Characters (speaking) * Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt, Sprocket, Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo and Gunge, Junior Gorg, Ma Gorg, Pa Gorg, Large Marvin Fraggle, Feenie Fraggle, Marlon Fraggle, Morris Fraggle, Rumple Fraggle, Tosh Fraggle, Lou Fraggle, Dimpley Fraggle, Noble Fraggle, Fergus Fraggle, Fiona Fraggle, Rock Hockey Hannah, The World's Oldest Fraggle, Henchy Fraggle, The Cave's Oldest Fraggle, Beige Fraggle, Aunt Granny Fraggle, Felix the Fearless, Pedley Fraggle, Gillis Fraggle, Storyteller Fraggle, Convincing John, Fragglettes, Cantus the Minstrel, Murray the Minstrel, Brool the Minstrel, Brio the Minstrel, Balsam the Minstrel, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Begoony, Wander McMooch, Inkspots, Aretha, Poison Cackler, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Beastie, Baby Tree Creature, Mama Tree Creature, Papa Tree Creature, Unnamed Cave Creatures * Fraggle Rock Background Characters (non-speaking) * Cotterpin Doozer, Architect Doozer, Flange Doozer, Wrench Doozer, Modem Doozer, Wingnut Doozer, Doozers, Chuchu Fraggle, Harmer Fraggle, Gettas Fraggle, Cave Fraggles, Merggles, Baby Poison Cackler, Lanford, Genie, The Glob, Scoop Doozer, Turbo Doozer, Tweezer Doozer, Jadge Gavel Doozer, Hammerhead Doozer, Uncle Gobo Fraggle, Dimple and Wimple, Marly Fraggle, Herkimer Fraggle, Cave Fraggles * Bear in the Big Blue House Characters (speaking) * Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Tutter, * Bear in the Big Blue House Background Characters (non-speaking) * Doc Hogg, Jeremiah Tortoise, Jack the Dog, Grandma Flutter, Harry the Duck, Mama Duck, The Possums, Billy (Bear in the Big Blue House), Bonnie (Bear in the Big Blue House), Doc Owl, Christine, Ursa, Otto and Etta Otter, Big Old Bullfrog, Rita Mouse, Miss Maxwell, Puck, Moss, Luke * Dog City (special) Characters (speaking) * Ace Yu, Colleen Barker, Miss Belle, Bugsy Them, Laughing Boy, Mad Dog, Scruffy, Spot (Dog City), Bubba the Bartender * Dog City (series) Characters (speaking) * Eilot Shag, Artie Springer, Terri Springer, Bruno, Bowser, Ms. Fluffé, Officer Fuzzy * Little Muppet Monsters Characters (speaking) * Boo Monster, Tug Monster, Molly Monster Voice Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Statler, Lips, Flash, Gil, Link Hogthrob, Foo-Foo, Timmy Monster, Bossmen, Thog, Fletcher Bird, Green Frackle, Rizzo the Rat, Pokey, Eugene (Muppets Tonight), Laundress, Mr. Poodlepants, one of the Elvises, Shakey Sanchez, Captain Pighead, Fazoob 2, Ernie, Guy Smiley, Wembley Fraggle, Sprocket, Marlon Fraggle, Murray the Minstrel, Beastie, Papa Tree Creature, Bugsy Them, Mad Dog, Bubba the Bartender * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, George the Janitor, Male Koozebanian Creature, Rufus the Dog, Mutation 2, Blue Frackle, Flower-Eating Monster, Bert, Grover * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Chester Rat, Bill, The Birdman, Muppy, Jim the Dog, Purple Frackle, Bill the Bubble Guy, Fazoob 1, Boober Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt, Philo, Large Marvin Fraggle, The World's Oldest Fraggle * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Johnny Fiama, Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef, Lew Zealand, Bubba the Rat, Croaker, Doglion, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Bitte, David Hoggselhoff, Zippity Zap, one of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster, Gillis Fraggle, Convincing John, Cantus the Minstrel, Officer Fuzzy, Bobo the Bear * Brian Henson as Sal Minella, Seymour, Nigel the Director, Raccoon 1 * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Dwayne, Green-furred Frackle, Flute-Snatcher, Craniac, Billy Bunny, Elmo, Ace Yu, Eilot Shag * John Kennedy as Blotch * John Henson as Sweetums * Peter Linz as Shakes, Droop, Baskerville the Hound, Mutation 1, Begoony, Tutter, Pip * Joey Mazzarino as Goggles, Gulliver, Artie Springer * Julianne Buescher as Yolanda Rat, Wanda * Drew Massey as Fast Eddie, Masterson Rat * Bruce Lanoil as Chip, Mo Frackle * Jim Martin as Tatooey Rat * Kathryn Mullen as Jill, Mokey Fraggle, Rock Hockey Hannah, Mama Tree Creature * David Rudman ad Mildred Huxtetter, Lenny the Lizard, Lyle the Dog, Mean Mama, Old Joe, Beggar, Luncheon Counter Monster, Wayne, Snorty, Fazoob 3, The Termite, Percival Bear, Edger Bear, Raccoon 2, Nigel the Conductor, Gunge, Junior Gorg, Beige Fraggle, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Wander McMooch, Bowser, Boo Monster, Tug Monster * Jerry Nelson as The Turtle, Cecil Bear, Herry Monster, Count von Count, The Big Bad Wolf, I.M. Pig, Cookie Hood, Gobo Fraggle, Marjory the Trash Heap, Pa Gorg, Feenie Fraggle, Noble Fraggle, Spot (Dog City) * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch * Fran Brill as Pink Frackle, The Porcupine, Prairie Dawn, Colleen Barker, Terri Springer * Karen Prell as Frank the Dog, Red Fraggle, Dimpley Fraggle, Baby Tree Creature * Noel MacNeal as Bear * Vicki Eibner as Ojo * Tyler Bunch as Jade Green Frackle, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Treelo, Pop * Matt Vogel as Koozebanian Phoob, Female Koozebanian Creature, Clarissa, Fazoob 4, Mama Fiama, Brool the Minstrel, Aretha, Poison Cackler * Alice Dinnean as Hilda, Gaffer, Afghan Hound, Molly Monster * Mak Wilson as The Clodhoppers * Leslie-Carrara Rudolph as French Poodle, Spamela Hamderson * Mike Quinn as Gray Frackle, Long-Beaked Frackle, Undertaker * John Lovelady as Snake Frackle * Louise Gold as Mrs. Dilber * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Ma Gorg * Terry Angus as Morris Fraggle, Storyteller Fraggle, Brio the Minstrel * Gord Robertson as Rumple Fraggle, Scruffy * Trish Leeper as Tosh Fraggle, Aunt Granny Fraggle * Cheryl Wagner as Lou Fraggle * Mike Petersen as Fergus Fraggle, Pedley Fraggle * Lee Armstrong as Fiona Fraggle, Balsam the Minstrel * John Pattison as Henchy Fraggle * Bob Stutt as Felix the Fearless * Camile Bonora as Miss Belle * Rickey Boyd as Laughing Boy * Brian Muehl as Bruno * Lisa Buckley as Ms. Fluffé * Various Muppet Performers as Baby Koozebanian Creatures, Dogs, Prairie Dogs, Woodland Animals, Fraggles, Inkspots, Unnamed Cave Creatures Category:Muppet Specials Category:2004